I dare you to move
by Rockergirluntil4ever
Summary: Bella Swan thinks that she is spending the summer on a raodtrip with Rose and Alice. But boy is she wrong.Once Edward is invited on the trip. Will she be able to handel him, or will she fall for him? Its the summer...its hot..anything can happen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I got a new story for you all! This one is a little more playful and less dramatic then my other story, **_**undeniable love**_**. But I still encourage you to read my other one, cause its about to get really good! But I wanted to do a story with a summery feel to it! Cause in three more months it's the summer! So I came up with this one in math today! LOL**

**This is just the summary! So tell me what you think and I will post the 1****st**** chapter maybe by late tonight or tomorrow! If not tomorrow then maybe Saturday cause im going to see **_**Adventureland**_** tomorrow! So excited! Lol **

**Name: Bella Swan**

**Age:18**

**School: Just graduated high school**

**Info: Bella thought this was going to be a girls summer with her two best friends Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. They had it all planned out. The day after graduation they would take a road trip. Where to? Where ever the car will take them! The only thing Bella doesn't know is that Rose and Alice have both invited their Boyfriends. Rose is bringing her boyfriend Emmett and Emmett is bringing Bella's worst enemy…..Edward Cullen.**

**Bella and Edward have hated each other since the 8****th**** grade, but when they are forced to be together for three moths. On beaches…and in one car…in one hotel room….will that change their hatred into….passion?**

**Name: Rosalie hale **

**Age: 18**

**School: Just graduated high school**

**Info: Rosalie Hale couldn't survive a whole summer without the love of her life, Emmett McCarthy. She knew she had to invite him, but when he asked about Edward? The first thing that popped on Rose's mind was Bella. UH-OH! **

**But will things actually work out? Will Bella and Edward actually get along? Maybe….**

**Rose and Emmett have a major secret that they are keeping from everyone! They want to tell them…they are just nervous! Will they hide their secret from everyone or will they just come out and tell everyone what they are planning on doing on the road trip?!**

**What was thought to be a girls summer! Turns out to be the best damn summer of their lives. 2 cars, 6 people, 1 mission. What will happen next? No one knows, they are all just going along for the ride. Where will they end up? New York, New Jersey, California, Mexico, Ohio, Florida, or Virginia! No one knows! Its just part of what they are figuring out! People will change, lives will change, friendships will be formed. But most importantly…Its summer. Its hot… Anything can happen…**

*******

**What do you guys think?!?!? Review and tell me what you think and if you like it! The next chapter will be up soon! I promise! **


	2. Your playing hard to get Bella

**Hey guys! So I got 12 reviews just from the opener for this story! That makes me soooo excited! Lol So here is the first chapter! Hope you like it :p**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Ok mom! Seriously stop hugging me!" Renee let me go and held me at arms length. "Im just so proud of you! You just graduated high school! Next fall your going to NYU! Your not my little baby anymore!"

I hung my graduation cap above my bed along with my beautiful diploma and smiled. I had been waiting for this day since I can remember. I was finally free and independent. Even though, I still had a harebrained, erratic mother. I finally felt that freedom I had longed for.

"So where are you and the girls heading off to this summer?"

Me and my two best friends. Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen, had decided to spend the summer on the road. We would be traveling all around the country till we ran out of money. That had been the plan since First semester of Freshmen year.

"I don't know. I guess you can say we are going where ever the car takes us"

I had been stuck in Forks way to long. I use to live in Arizona with my mother, then for some odd reason she packed us both up and moved to Forks. I don't really know why. She wouldn't tell me. I think it had something to do with my father, who I never meet.

My mom loves the sun. In Forks were under a near constant cover of clouds. That's why I was so surprised she moved us here. It was ok I guess….I had my friends and school and stuff. But sometimes I feel like im in one off those horror movies. I literally just wait for a vampire to jump out and start sucking my blood.

" Aw hunny! Just be careful!" I smiled up at me mom and nodded.

'I know mom I promise I will…."

My mom gave me one of her looks. She gave me these quite often. When I turned 13.…she said I was now a teenager and slowly slipping away from her. I got that look. When I turned 16 and got my permit. She said I would never ever spend anymore time with her. She gave me that look. When it turned 18 , she said I was now officially an adult and there was no way I wanted to be around boring mother like her. I got the look.

But the truth was….I always loved my mom. I never ever once ditched her for any reason. She was my best friend. I couldn't give that up for anyone.

"Ok! Well I will let you pack. Your spending that night at Rose's right?"

"Yepp, Alice is staying there too. Then were leaving around 8:00am. Were hoping to be in Seattle by 11ish"

Small tears started to come down my moms face. I felt my heartbreak. I never meant to make her cry. Honestly I never thought I _could_ make her cry.

'Bella I love you so much!"

My mom hugged me again. I was use to her hugs. I got them 24/7.

"I love you to mom..I got to go though"

She whipped away her tears and straightened her posture.

"I know Im sorry..Bye Bella see you in August!"

I zipped up my 3 bags of cloths and shoes and smiled at my mom.

"I will call you everyday!"

I walked out my bedroom door and down followed.

"You better! Love you Bella!"

I smiled and kissed her on the check. Then I shut the door to my house and took one last look at it. The shutters that have been broken since I was in the 3rd grade. The white paint that was chipping in the back of the house. Everything about it was so homey. But I knew it was time to say goodbye. I threw my bags in my old beat up truck and headed to Rose's house.

***

I knocked on Rose's door and of course Alice answered. Alice was the more energetic friend. She was always hyper and optimistic.

"Bella! Of my gosh! This is going to be the best summer ever! Ok so I made a check list of all the places I want to go shopping! We have to go to LA, New York! Oh gosh I totally forgot! There are like 1000 malls all over! We have to go to each one!"

I just nodded. Alice was a Shopaholic. Rose and I took her to see the Movie, _Confessions of a Shopaholic _this year, thinking it would teach her to stop shopping. The whole movie her eyes were glued to what all the people were wearing. I don't even think she watched the actual movie!

Rose walked over and pulled me in the door.

"Gez Alice! The girl hardly walks in the door and you can't even say hi? You have to talk about shopping? We are so taking you to a therapist!"

I laughed alittle and put down my bags. Rose was right. Alice did need a therapist. But she probably wouldn't listen to the therapist. She would be too obsessed with what the therapist was wearing.

I began to walk to Rose's room an I herd Alice giggle.

"What's so funny?"

I asked turning around toward her. Her face was bright red and she was in a laughing fit now. I rolled my eyes at her and turned around. Only to bump into a rock. Ok no! That wasn't a rock it was a guy….not just any guy.

I looked up being that I fell flat on my butt, from knocking into a human rock. It was non other then Edward Cullen. As soon as I saw his flawless face, his rock hard abs's. I began to feel the fire raging through me.

He was only wearing a towel. I was guessing her just got out of the shower…for some odd reason. Why was he taking a shower at Rose's house?!?!

"What the hell are you doing here?!?"

I asked out of pure anger. I hated him! I didn't care how much Rose told me he actually had a heart! That maybe if I got to know him I would like him! I hated the kid to his grave.

He was stupid! Stuck up and a asshole! He didn't care about anyone except himself! He always use to make fun of me in middle school! During junior year he pretend to like my friend Jessica Stanley, cause he felt bad that she didn't have a prom date . Then after prom he left her. No explanation just stopped talking to her.

He didn't have a heart! He didn't care what girls wanted. He took at least 10 girls virginities. Well I wasn't going to let him take mine! I was standing firm! No matter how damn sexy he was. I still hated him. Even if he did flirt with me every now and then. We still fought more then we flirted.

"What's it to you if im here?"

I rolled my eyes and lifted myself off the ground.

"Oh its ok that you knocked me off my feet! You don't have to say sorry! I can get up on my own!"

He scoffed and moved passed me.

"Good cause I wasn't going to say sorry and I didn't help you up. Oh and maybe if you weren't so darn clumsy and bony..maybe you wouldn't have fell in the first place!"

I could tell he was kidding by the look on his face. He was a jokester and everyone knew. I just hated the way he said things. Like he thought he was King Edward or something. He needs to get a life!

He turned into Rose's brother's room and slammed the door.

"What is he doing here Alice?"

Alice shook her head and moved passed me toward Rose's room. I felt a odd feeling that she was hiding something from me. Rose came up behind me and smiled.

"So..um is Edward's chest really that hard?

"He is a human rock! What is he doing here?"

Rose bit her lip and looked down at her feet. I could tell they were both hiding something from me now and I just wanted to scream! I was soooo annoyed and I felt very left out!

"heiscomignwithusontheroadsoisEmmettitoldthemtheycouldcomecauseicantliveawholesummerwithoutEmmett"

I looked at her like she had five heads. Her words were all scrambled and hard to understand.

"Rose stop..breath and re say all of that"

She looked me in the eyes this time. With one of those… 'IM SO SORY' Looks.

"I….I..I asked Emmett to come with us on the road trip cause…cause I can't live a whole three months without him….He didn't want to be the only guy there..so he asked Edward to come.."

I felt my heart literally stop and I felt my jaw fall open. A whole summer with Edward Cullen sitting right along side me??!?

"What why Rose?!?!"

"Ok Bella, I need Emmett like I need the breath in my lungs! You know that! Lat year when he went away for two hours to go look at colleges in Seattle! I nearly died!"

She was totally right. last year, Emmett went to Seattle. She nearly did die. She actually left Forks at 2:00am and went all the way to Seattle, just to be with him.

"Ok..Rose I get that but why is Edward coming?"

Rose twirled some of her hair then smiled.

"Your blind Bella.."

What is she talking about? How was I blind? Why was Edward coming!??!! I could feel the anger rising higher and higher.

"What Rose?"

"Edward literality begged Emmett to go once he found out you were going!"

I rolled my eyes and walked toward Rose's room. Yea Edward Cullen likes me! Ha that's a funny joke! She is hilarious!

"Well couldn't you say no?"

Rose shut her door behind us. I knew I was in for one of her long lectures.

"Why can't you just give him a chance?"

I laughed alittle then sat on her bed.

"Rose! Im sorry I just don't like him! Not even as a friend!"

Rose rolled her eyes and walked into her bathroom. Alice came out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Seriously Bella, I saw the way he just looked at you. He so likes you its so obvious!"

I took one of the pillows off the bed and screamed in it.

"Didn't we just graduate high school like three hours ago?!?! Lets stop playing stupid kiddy game! 'Oh he likes you!' if he liked me he would have told me by now!"

Rose stuck her head out and Alice sat down by me. Rose smiled.

"Not exactly! Your defiantly playing hard to get! I have known your for way to long! You like him and your just afraid to admit it! He likes you but is playing your game! Am I right Alice?"

Rose went back into the bathroom and Alice nodded her head.

"She is completely right! And if you and him don't stop FIGHTING! And don't start FLIRTING! Im going to take control of this…whatever you want to call it!"

I rolled my eye again and turned on the TV. Anything to block out their rambling of how I liked Edward Cullen! They were NUTS!!!! Crazy!!!! Weird!!!! I have no feeling's for him at all!

I was clicking through the channels not even listening to what Alice was saying. There was really nothing good on TV. Finally I cam across an, ok show. It was called The OC. I just watched it cause I liked the them song! But half way through the show I decide to have the final word in the little argument Alice Rose and I had.

"Oh and by the way, I so do not like Edward. Mark my words I never will!"

Rose and Alice looked at each other and smiled.

'We will see about that…"

I had a feeling this was going to be a summer where I was going to have to put my foot down and be stubborn!

What I didn't know…..was it was the other way around.

This summer I would most likely let my guard down and loose all stubbornness….But I didn't find that out till half way through the summer.

**So that was just the first chapter! Alittle fight! LOL but that won't last for long! HAHA Anyways tell me what you think and if I should add or take anything out :p ok!!! Review!!! Thank you!**


	3. Buckle up partner

**You guys are awesome! Seriously no lie I have 20 reviews, 18 favorites and 29 alerts just from two chapters?!?! That is awesome! Lol thank you guys! **

**BELLA'S POV**

The night passed like the flick of a light switch. Before I knew It I was waking up to my cell phone playing the song _Identified_ by Vanessa Ann Hudgens. I am not a freak! it's the only song I like by her! Rose rolled over and looked at me.

Yes, Rose could fit me and Alice in her bed cause it was so HUGE!

"Seriously? Vanessa?"

I rolled my eyes and called the bathroom first. Then once everyone was dressed and both cars were packed. We had to take two cars being there were 6 people. We could take one car but it would be cramped!

So after both cars were packed we all stood in front of both cars. Rose's and Jasper's mom and dad decided they needed to take some pictures. Rose clung to Emmett as if they were on the red carpet and they were getting their picture taken for _people_ magazine or something.

Jasper just casually put his arm around Alice and smiled. Edward and I stood at least two feet away from each other. Emmett being the idiot he was, pushed me straight in to Edward and what do you know?!?! Mrs. Hale got the perfect picture as I fell onto Edward.

"Emmett! You just had to do that right?"

Edward brushed himself off. Ass if he just fell in dirt or something. Great! So now im dirt to him!

Emmett just laughed at me then got in the passengers seat of Rose's car. Rose got in the drivers seat and said her goodbyes to her mom and dad. Mr. and Mrs. Hale said goodbye to everyone then went inside giving us time to plan out where we were going first.

Rose tapped her hand against the steering wheel and looked at Emmett, Emmett looked at Edward. Edward looked at Jasper, Jasper looked at Alice and Alice looked at me.

"Why dose it always have to end with me?!?"

I laughed as everyone smiled.

"I think we should start with Seattle. We all know how to get there and have been there once or twice. Lets start with Seattle." Rose said starting her car.

I looked at Alice and she nodded. I loved Seattle! The city was amazing and sooo much fun! I couldn't wait!

"Sounds good to me!" Alice said getting in the back of Rose's car. Jasper got in next to her. Which left no room for me. Oh no! This is what Alice meant by plan!

"Wait! No! No! You can't do this to me!" I complained trying to get in Rose's car. But she locked the door.

"Sorry Bella, no room! Oh no, looks like your going to have to ride with Edward!"

Rose laughed alittle and rolled up her window speeding off.

I looked back at Edward and gave him a death glare.

"The sooner we do this. The sooner it will be over and done with"

I saw a slight smile spread across his face and he got inside of the car.

"Oh Bella you act as if im a criminal or something"

I rolled my eyes and got in the passengers seat.

"How do I know your not!"

He didn't say anything he just pulled away with a loud screech.

"You know if you keep driving like that, your going to wreck your Volvo"

And I know how much he wants to crash his baby Volvo! I thought to myself, laughing at my little inside joke.

"Bella, I have been driving this car for two years now. I think I know how to drive my own car!"

He looked over at me and gave me a little wink. I rolled my eyes again. But this time with a disgusted face.

The ride was silent for about ten minutes. Too silent. I thought either I could start a fight. But then he might get into an accident and get us both killed. And even though I hated him, I didn't have the heart to die with him!

"Can I put on some music or something?"

I asked looking at his stereo

"Yea sure, just no crapy rap or anything ok?"

He turned the radio on and began to search for a station.

"You actually think I listen to that stuff?!? Your crazy!"

Edward scoffed and continued to search for a station. Then he left it on 100.2. At first I thought it was just a commercial. The soft melody of the piano and violin. Then I realized it was a classical station.

"You listen to classical?"

Edward didn't say anything he just nodded

"Yea so?"

"Can't we listen to something…I don't know alittle more hip? Were on a road trip here, were not going to a funeral"

Edward scoffed again. I was getting tired of him and his scoffing!

"Actually its called soothing music. Its suppose to help you concentrate and get your mind of the nagging little girl sitting next to you!"

I looked ahead and this time I scoffed at him!

"WOW! Little girl? that's the best you can do Edward? And its kind of….ok…but please can we but on something with a beat!?!?"

Edward shook his head and smiled

"My car…I can listen to what I want to listen to! Get your Ipod or something!"

I folded my arms and looked out the passengers window. Sadly I left my Ipod in Rose's car. We had just left Forks! Ok so an hour and a half till we arrived in Seattle. I could deal….I think.

_10 minutes latter_

"Yea well maybe if you didn't throw the spaghetti at me during the 8th grade play rehearsal, maybe I would be nice to you!"

Edward looked at me and laughed

"So this is what we are fighting over? The stupid 8th grade play?!? Grow up Bella it was 4 years ago!"

I silently cursed myself and looked down at the ground.

"Still I couldn't get it out of my hair for a week!"

I said in a nicer but sadder tone. Edward laughed alittle and we stopped at a red light.

"You think its funny that I had to spend 2 hours in the shower the first night ripping my hair out?!"

Edward shook his head and looked at me

"No, Listen Bella im sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Or throw something in your hair and make you spend hours in the shower. Although…I wouldn't mind.."

"Gross you perve!"

"Joking!"

I looked him square in the eyes and for once in the whole ride I smiled.

"You better be joking!"

He laughed alittle and then continued.

"But like I was saying, Im sorry Bella. I was immature and stupid. I was a stupid fool to ever make fun of you. I shouldn't have. And I should never have took Jess to the prom. Im sorry I hurt you and your friends. I really, really am. Over the year I have grown. Matured and realized I made a lot of mistakes. And im sorry!"

I could see it in his eyes. He truly was sorry. I felt complete honesty from him. He was looking at me with this remorse. I could truly tell he was sorry! But it didn't stop me from hating him. His puppy dog eyes didn't work that easy on me.

"But you still did all that stuff….sorry just doesn't cut it!"

The red light turned green and Edward pulled away. The rest of the ride was silent. Edward nor I spoke one word. I felt this growing tension in me to start another fight. I liked hearing him yell at me! I liked watching his face as he got mad! I couldn't believe I was saying this but, I liked when he looked at me like he was going to kill me! It gave me a high and it made me internally laugh!

***

We finally arrived in Seattle and As soon as we saw the sign 'Welcome to Seattle Washington' . We saw Rose's BMW parked right there. As soon as Edward hit the brakes, I got out of the car. I don't even think the car came to a complete stop! I just jumped out!

I immediately ran up to Rose and gave her a huge hug!

"Your going to pay for making me sit in a car, for two whole hours with Edward Cullen! I nearly died!"

Rose giggled and looked at Alice.

"Well you might just die Bella!"

I looked at her with a scared expression on my face. Was she going to kill me?!?!

"What?"

Rose twirled her hair and I knew whenever she did that. I was not going to be happy with the out come.

"We are starting something to make the road trip alittle more…fun!"

I cracked a slight smile and leaned against her car.

"And what might that be?!?"

She laughed a evil laugh.

"Were going to be going on dare nights, scavenger hunts and car races once we get into the west."

I now smiled devil like and liked what she was saying.

"Continue.."

Rose put her arm around me and looked at Emmett "Were going to be spilt into three teams. Couples."

I automatically herd a bell ring in my head and I pushed her arm away.

"No way! If anything im on your team!"

Rose shook her head and pointed toward the silver Volvo. "Sorry couples! Meet us at hotel Grande in the city!"

Rose got in her car and pulled off.

I looked back at Edward and put on alittle pout. I can't believe she is doing this! Why? She knows I can't get along with Edward. So he said sorry! Big deal! He will probably just turn back and do all the stuff he did once again! I got in his car and looked at him.

"Buckle up _partner_, its going to be a bumpy ride!" I said gazing out the window. He laughed at me and then we rode to the hotel. Great…..just great…..I was only doing this so I didn't ruin Rose and Alice's summer. Believe me I wouldn't do this for ANYONE else!

**Ok! So you got to see Edward's good side in this chapter! Things will get better and Bella will loose her stubbornness. Edward and Bella will fall in love. Just latter.. Lol once the get to the east coast! HAHA you will see! Its going to be a lot of dram and cuteness! Review!**


	4. Fire

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Summer has officially taken over my life! Lol**

**Bella's POV**

Once we arrived at the hotel we were assigned two rooms. Each room had two beds. Rose and Emmett would be staying with Jasper and Alice in one room. Sadly I had to share a room with Edward, but thankfully there were two beds! I was happy to say I wouldn't have to sleep next to him!

I opened up the door and my jaw dropped at the sight of one bed. I looked at Edward and he gave me the same look. I felt my face flush with anger. Rose and Alice had gone TOO FAR this time. Edward had a small smile on his face and he was laughing but didn't wan to crack up.

I squished my lips together out of frustration and started pacing the room.

" Well Bella if I accidentally role over on you I'm sorry!"

No! that wasn't going to happen cause I wasn't going to share a bed with him! NOT AT ALL!

I ran across the hall to Rose's room and knocked fiercely on the door. "ROSALIE HALE OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!"

I herd a couple giggles then the door slowly opened. She smiled at me and was about to say something but I interrupted her.

"You think your funny Rose! You think its hilarious that you are running my summer don't you! I'm pissed at you right now! Don't expect me to talk to you for a while! Why cant you just except that I don't want to do this Rose! Why cant you just except the fact that I don't want to be with Edward? Grow up Rose! We aren't in high school anymore! Stop trying to be something your not!"

Rose no longer had a happy face on. Her face was sad and expressionless. Emmett stood behind her and looked at me with eyes that could only mean he was mad.

"Well, Well , Well if there was a day that went by where Bella wasn't selfish I might just scream! Yea Rose played a joke on you. Big deal. But no you don't care! You just hurt her as much as she hurt you. What a great friend! Its always about you? Huh Bella! Your summer? Your feelings? Ever think that there are other people in the world?"

Emmett leaned over Rose and slammed the door. I felt the slam, but in my heart. I felt the tears coming up in my eyes and I knew, I knew that this summer….I was in for it.

I went back into the room and Edward was sitting on the bed watching TV. I went over to the window and looked at the rain cascading on the city. I felt the need to just go sit in the rain. I looked at Edward. He looked at me and saw that I was crying.

He turned the T.V off and came over to me. He wrapped me in his arms and rubbed my back. For a second I felt tingly and my heart began to beat fast. The tears stopped and a slight smiled spread across my face. That's weird! I thought o myself.

"Hey don't cry? I can sleep on the floor its just one of their silly pranks. Please don't cry Bella!"

I pulled away and looked at him confused. All this emotion. It was a new Edward one I had yet to know.

Edward moved his hand along my check bone. I had never seen this side of him. I almost forgot about my hatred for him…almost… I quickly ran over to the bathroom just wanting to be free from his touch. It sent fire throughout my body.

"Um why don't we go get the other and go out to dinner?"

I said closing the door and sliding down it. I knew he was on the other side of the bathroom door just by hearing how close his voice was.

"Bella…how can I prove to you that I'm not the guy I use to be?"

He said in a low voice. I could tell her was right outside the door. My heart fluttered and I wiped away a few tears.

"You cant you will always be that guy in my eyes."

I herd him huff. Then I herd the sharp slamming of the door. I closed my eyes and thought to myself. There was no reason to be crying. Why in gods name was I crying? I lifted myself off the ground and looked in the mirror. I felt bad for what I did to Rose. I was mean and mad. I knew I needed to apologize. But what I said to Edward, it was the truth. He might have put on a act for alittle while. But I knew deep down he was still that same guy. I was threw with his shit.

I turned on the sink and splashed my face with some water. I felt like a monster. For the past two days I had been one. I wasn't the same Bella anymore and I knew I had to look at myself and rewind. Cause I couldn't treat Rose like that, she was my best friend!

She was there when I feel and scraped my knee and cried my eyes out. She was there when Alex Lender broke up with me in the 6th grade. I love her like a sister.

I applied alittle mascara and eyeliner and walked back down to Rose's room. I took a deep breath then begun to knock on the door. I closed my eyes till I herd the door open. To my surprise it was Rose.

" I was hoping it was room service but then again the maid dose come early in these places."

She hissed at me about to close the door in my face but Alice stopped her.

"Stop it! Seriously you two its our summer vacation please don't fight!"

Alice looked desperate. Her eyes pleading with us. I knew I was being selfish, by rose and I fighting we weren't just running our summer but four other peoples summers in the process. Now I really felt like a bitch.

Jasper came to the door. I knew I was in for it. But surprisingly he just smiled.

" Come on, you girls have always been best friends why don't we go clubbing tonight! It should be fun!"

Jasper continued to smile and he wrapped his arm tightly around Alice's small waist. And just like that it was as if he calmed me, Rose and Alice down. I swear sometimes I wonder if that kid has supper powers or something.

Rose rolled her eyes and nodded. I smiled.

"Rose…"

I said slowly walking into their room. She looked up at me with those eyes, those eyes that made me want to burst out into tears…again. I looked away quickly before the tears ruptured. Edward had a frown on his face as he looked out into the rain. My heart began to beat faster again. What was with that today?

"What Bella?"

I could tell she was still upset with me, weather I liked it or not. I looked straight into her eyes as Jasper closed the door.

"I'm sorry ok, I just…." I looked over at Edward and he knew that It was about him. When I looked into his eyes. I sensed something different then usual, was that guilt? Did he feel guilty? That couldn't be Edward. He never felt guilty! EVER! What happen to him? And what did they do with Edward? I felt bad. I wasn't about to say the truth of why I yelled at Rose with him looking like that.

" I felt sick and I didn't want to bother Edward. So when I came over I freaked." I looked in her eyes and pleaded her to believe my stupid, ridicules lie. I pleaded her with my eyes. She took that as a hint and nodded.

"Its fine, I should have let you in. Emmett just felt alittle Horny." She cracked a smile and Emmett blushed.

"Im always Horny when your around Babe"

He joked making the whole room erupt into laughter. Except for Edward he walked out of the room and once again slammed the door. We all went silent and then Alice came over to me and Rose.

"Well we cant go clubbing looking like this. Boys out! Its time to make these girls into sexy bitches!"

We all laughed and the guys exited as Rose, Alice and I walked into the bathroom.

Rose plugged her Ipod into the Ihome. We all started laughing and doing little dances to songs like _Evacuate the dance floor_by Cascada. Then it was time to get down to business. Rose was on makeup duty, Alice was on cloths duty and I was on hair duty. We all finished in record time of about a hour and a half.

We were done around 8pm. Rose was warring a sexy, short red dress with a pair of black pumps and a black necklaces that stretched down to her waist. Her makeup was hot! She had red eye shadow with black eyeliner and her air was pulled up with random little girls hanging down. I was proud to say the hair was my creation!

Alice was wearing a purple dress that came down to the knee but hugged her body. She was wearing a light blue belt and purple pumps. Her hair was down and straight with a simple clip in it. Her makeup was beautiful. Light but perfect. She had a light shade of purple then a dark shade of blue.

And me? Well you think Alice would let me go out in blue jeans and a tee? Lets just leave it at that!

Rose called the guys to see where we were going o meet. Apparently we are all going to meet in the lobby then walk next door. Cause that where the club is. Apparently at first Edward wasn't going to come but then he changed his mind. Oh joy!

We locked the door and proceeded to the elevator. We were all excited to see what the guys looked like and what the club was like. We got down to the lobby and the elevator doors opened. And there stood Emmett in blood red as if he knew Rose was wearing red. Jasper was in blue as if he knew Alice incorporated that color into her outfit. Edward….he was in a black button down shit that had four buttons undone at the top. His hair was a mess and he had on these sexy dark jeans.

My heart began to flutter again and I felt nauseous. I had never felt like this! What was it? I began to feel hotness overcome my checks and I had to look away from him. I saw a smirk spread across his face and Emmett's and Emmett mouth the words 'I told you so' to Edward.

I had been so fascinated with Edward's chest! That I had yet to realize Edward's eyes traveling up and down my body. My dress was short and I could tell it was Turing him on. I scoffed. If he thought for one second he was getting under it tonight. He was wrong! I think……

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Review! I think you guys will like the next chapter! Lol Ok so im kind of mad! I don't like how Summit is changing Eclipse! You guys agree?**


	5. Lovedrunk

**Hey guys! So I have a lot of ideas for this story! Cant wait to write them all for you! Lol**

**Bella's POV**

The club was loud. Everyone was dancing to this sucky music people like to call techno? Or something like that! Well it sucked! I looked at Rose and she was already head bopping to it. I rolled my eyes and her and Emmett began to grind. Alice pulled jasper off to the bar to try out their fake id's.

Which left me with non other then…..Edward.

"Well I'm gonna go to the bathroom….see if I can rub off some of this makeup"

I smiled and walked away. He followed ofcorse. I smirked.

"I hope u know that If u come into the girls bathroom your gonna get a black eye!"

I yelled over the music. He was right by my side now and he took my hand. I felt fire and tingly all over. My heart started pounding again and I almost yelped out of pure pleasure.

" I don't want to loose you. I will stay outside the bathroom door"

I took my hand away from his. As so as I did I regretted it and I wanted the feeling of it back. I quickly pushed that thought from my head.

" I'm not going to get lost. Last time I checked I graduated from high school yesterday. I'm a adult I can handle myself thank you!"

He rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. I knew I had won. A part of me was happy. But my subconscious was screaming "YOU IDIOT!"

" Your right. But when you get rapped and murdered please put in a god word with god that I tired to help you so that you will go to hell but I wont!"

I knew the old Edward was still there. I smiled at my accomplishment I broke the good boy act. But as he walked away I felt sad. I felt my ego get wounded! That he actually walked away. I no longer wanted to go to the bathroom. I was feeling the need to use that fake ID!

I sadly walked over to the bar and sat by Alice.

"Bella, you ok?"

She asked while drinking a glass of some alcoholic beverage.

"Umh nothing….I just need a drink of whatever makes you feel the most numb!"

Alice looked at me weird then told the Bar tender something. He checked my ID and before I knew it. I had 5 of whatever the bar tender put in my drink. They were amazing! Then I was drunk. I could tell just by the way things looked! They were all bright and high looking.

Alice and I started dancing to the all of a sudden good music. I felt the most beautiful I had since I was like 10! I was actually really happy and was having a lot of fun! Rose and Emmett soon joined in. Then I saw Edward. He was talking to a brunet. She was gorgeous. Ofcorse. I felt my heart begin to sink.

So ofcorse what do I do? I find someone equally as a attractive. The brunet was tall, she had tan skin. From a distance it looked like she had blue eyes. But maybe they were hazel! She had long beautiful legs and perfectly amazing pore less skin.

The boy I picked out was absolutely amazing looking. He was very tall! Very, very, very tall! He had dark brown skin. Hazel eyes and huge hands! His shirt stuck to his body so his abs stuck out and were amazing. His arms were huge. But what caught my eye was his hair. It was jet black. It was short and sexy! I picked a sexy ass guy.

I walked over to him and he looked me up and down and smiled. Sexy smile too. Score one for Bella! What was I doing getting jealous over Edward? Who knows but it was fun!

I walked up to the sexy guy and leant against the wall next to him.

"You know, from a distance I thought you were that Taylor Launter kid all the girls have been going nutz over."

I said not even knowing what was coming out of my mouth. He looked at me and smiled.

" Well, I might not be him. But I have moves like him! Remember Bells!"

I looked at him confused and scared. Who was he and how did he know that name?!?! it brought back memories of someone i forget about!

"What?"

I said scrunching my eyebrows.

"Um wow....this is werid...I would think...never mind its just....you don't know me?"

I looked at him verry confused and shook my head.

"Oh, i get it. Sorry you looked like someone. I'm Jacob"

I smiled. I didn't care what his name was. He was my bate for the night so I could reel my fish in, who happen to be Edward?!??! Being drunk…..really sucked!

I smiled a seductive smile.

"I'm Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella cause your special"

I winked at him. He laughed and leaned over me. He wasn't that bad at flirting. He knew the lean. Mike Newton didn't even know the lean.

"Well Bella. Want to go in the back and talk or would u like me to show you those moves on the dance floor?"

He put a hand through his soft black hair and I felt a chill down my spin. I looked over at Edward and saw him looking at me out of the corner of his eye. Oh lets dance Jacob! I thought to myself.

"I would love to see if you could truly pull of Taylor Launter"

He smiled and grabbed my hand. We totally ruled that dance floor. He did have moves maybe better then that shark boy kid. I smiled at him as he moved in closer to me. His hands were invading my body…I didn't care…I put my hands through his hair…he just grinned…Before I knew it we were very close. Closer then I expected. His hands were around my waist and his chest was against mine. We were moving to the beat of the music. His lips trailed down my neck toward my collar bone.

Fire and lust raged with in me. I felt my body tense up as he gently laid a soft kiss on my chest. He must have been playing stupid before cause this kid knew what he was doing. He knew just what to do to sends twist and knots throughout my stomach. I swallowed smoothly as he came up upon my throat.

Then out of no where he just stopped. I had my eyes closed so I ah no clue what was going on. When I opened them. He was out cold on the floor. When I looked up Edward stood there his hand in a fist and his face completely expressionless and hard. He looked at me and before the security guards could escort him out. He escorted himself out.

I was so drunk that I couldn't even go after him. I just fell to the floor with Jacob and started laughing uncontrollably. Next thing I know everything was black.

***

My head hurt like someone had hit it…again….and again…and again….over and over….until. I finally opened my eyes. Light invaded them and I felt dizzy. I automatically felt sick and looked around for a bathroom. When I saw a small sliver of a toilet I ran over to it, and barfed my guts out. Hangover I thought to myself. I wonder what happen last night. Why did I feel so good? Did I do something?

I feel back into a deep sleep by the toilet. That's when I felt steam of a shower. It made me sick once again. I opened my eyes and looked up. The light was very bright because of the steam. I closed them again and moaned.

"There is Advil right behind you and a piece of toast. Eat it I know it helps"

A voice screamed over the shower.

I opened my eyes regretting it afterwards but I knew I wanted to find out the owner to the voice.

"Close your eyes. The light will kill your eyes and make you very sick"

I closed my eyes again and felt around for the Advil and water. Once I laid my hands on it the shower stopped and someone caught my hand.

"Don't you ever take Advil on a empty stomach are you asking to die?"

I shook my head and moved my hand on the toast.

"There you go."

I bit into the toast and swallowed it instantly regretting it when I barfed it into the toilet. The mystery person scoffed. And helped me whip my face off and laid back down.

"This is your first time getting drunk isn't it?"

I shook my head. Whoever he was. He was a male I could tell by the depth in his voice. He was wrong. I have gotten drunk a lot! Just never this bad.

"Huh, that funny usually hangovers aren't this bad."

He said placing a warm towel over my body. Whoever it was. I knew it wasn't Edward, nor was it Emmett or Jasper. I knew their voices very distinctively. I tired to open my eyes again but I felt a warm hand go over them.

"What did I tell you. Don't open your eyes! Your gonna get yourself really sick if you do that!"

I nodded my head and placed my head back down on something that felt like a lap? Whoever he was , is very comfy!

I feel back to sleep and when I woke up there were loud people! It was annoying and killing my head.

"She has to get up we are leaving in two hours!"

I herd scoffing and foot stomping and loud screams. I just wanted to throw them into a wall they were killing my head!

"Listen Barbie! You get her up and she will throw a fit. You should know what its like to have a hangover I bet you get them all the time."

There was a loud couple of stomps and then I herd Emmett.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that! You don't even know us so what's it to you?"

I herd a laugh and then a bunch of stomping. I was going to get up any second now!

"Your Emmett McCarthy. You live in Forks. Your dating Barbie over her and she is Jasper hale's twin sister, who is dating Alice Cullen who happens to be related to Edward"

I herd silence and then Emmett once again.

"What are you a firkin stalker?"

There was a loud bang and that did I I got up and went out. There was a tan boy with jet black hair and hazel eyes. Jacob Black? From Phoenix Arizona? Oh god! I grew up with this kid till I had to move to Forks! I was only 10 when we had to move but I wouldn't let go of Jake. On the plane to Forks my mom had said that Jake was moving too, to New Jersey. I remember crying for a week!

I smiled and hugged him.

"Jake! Oh my gosh! I thought you moved!"

He smiled and shook his head. Rose and Emmett looked at me confused.

"Bella you know this loser?"

Jacob glared at Emmett and nodded his head.

" Jacob and I were childhood sweethearts! His mom and my mom were best friends! Then we moved to Arizona and My mom old me he moved to Californian cause I didn't want to move unless Jake moved too!"

Jake smiled at me and laughed.

"See I thought for a moment last night maybe all that clumsiness made you fall on your head and forget all about me Bells!"

I laughed at my old nick name! It felt amazing to have my best friend in the world back!

"No..I was just drunk as hell!"

He nodded and hugged me again. Emmett and Rose were in awe of our little reunion. They just stood there gawking at us.

"Wait so did you ever move?"

Jake let go and shook his head.

"No, but I totally wasn't able to contact you. My mom nor your mom would let me. There was a lot going on with ours dads"

I knew it…I knew it had something to do with my dad! I had always known.

"I knew it! So how did you know so much about me?"

Jake smiled and took my hand and sat me on the comfy bed.

"Well I moved out to Seattle for the summer and when I called your mom she told me you were going on a road trip and you might just stop here. So I figured I would try to find you"

I laughed and shook my head.

"How did you know how to find me?'

Jake crossed his legs and smirked.

"my mom was the only person to know where your mom was. So when I turned 18 and graduated I begged my mom to let me know under the condition I keep it top secret. When I called your mom in Forks yesterday I was bummed to find out you weren't there cause I was half way there. So I turned around and came back to Seattle"

I nodded my head. It made sense. There was one thing I wanted to know….What the freak happen last night!

"Wait….so what did I do last night?!?!"

I herd Rose and Emmett finally break their silence and break into unbearable laughter.

"Hey Bella lets just say Edward left a mark, and a good first impression on my pretty boy over here"

This time both Jake and I glared at Emmett. He backed away.

"You really want to know Bells?"

**HEHE! Sorry to stop there guys! Guess you didn't see that one coming huh!?!?! Lol I got to finish this story cause sadly the summer is almost over here :9 But maybe I will carry this story out! I always have great ideas to keep things going! Lol Review!**

**Questions?**

**1. What's your favorite season?**

**2, Boardwalk or beach?**

**3. Boardwalk or a six flags (if you know what that is) lol**

**4. Robert Pattinson or Taylor Launter?**

**5. New moon or Eclipse? **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Waking up

**1. What's your favorite season?**

Summer, oh my god summer!

**2, Boardwalk or beach?**

Beach. As you grow up the boardwalk isn't as fun anymore.

**3. Boardwalk or a six flags (if you know what that is) lol**

SIXFLAGS! Oh my god its amazing! lol

**4. Robert Pattinson or Taylor Launter?**

Taylor. But only cause I just love his personality. When that kid smiles I have to smile cause its just so beautiful to me. And he has these hazel eyes that are to die for! HE just seems like such a sweet guy!

**5. New moon or Eclipse? **

New Moon all the way!

**REVIEW!**

**Hey guys! So I haven't updated in forever! I am so sorry! Lol Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

"Yea, I really want to know everything. From start to finish!" I said looking at my three friends.

So Jacob told me everything. From the time when I came into the club, to when I tried flirting with him till when Edward punched him. I wanted to be mad. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. But I just sat there thinking. Why would Edward do that? Why would he get jealous? He hates me and I hate him! I looked at Jake, then Rose and Emmet and smiled.

"Wow sounds like I had a fun night!" They all just rolled there eyes.

"Bella we got to get going. We were suppose to leave a hour ago!"

Rose said trying to pull me up.

"Wait I have one more question. How did I end up in Jake's room?"

Rose scoffed and looked at Emmett and Emmett laughed. I was confused.

"Uhm, well your friends told me they were gonan take you. But I was passed out to on the floor so someone had to get me to my room and then someone carried you too. I woke up when we got there and I told them how we knew each other and I would watch you for the night. They said no at first but then I was able to convince them."

I nodded, But I saw Rose start historically laughing…I was really confused.

"What was so funny about that Rose?"

Emmett started cracking up harder.

"Cause he forgot one detail."

Rose said laughing again louder, Jacob started to laugh to and Emmett's face was bright red.

"What's that?"

I asked.

" The only way Jake could convince us to let you stay was because we had gone back to our room before any thing happen in the club and you know us Bells we were getting hot and heavy and I guess when Alice and whoever else got you upstairs you must have woke up and came in our room and decided to jump on the bed while we were literally in the middle of it…"

Emmett said now histarically laughing. My face went bright red and I almost barfed.

"Oh my god! Rose I am so sorry!"

She started shaking her head and laughing.

"Its fine! I have done worse believe me! Oh But Edward didn't mind when you stripped right in front of him either"

I felt rage in me.

"WHAT?"

Emmett nodded.

"Yea he told you to and you did"

I felt the anger rise so quickly in me that I couldn't take it.

"What else happen?"

I asked not really w3anting to know and feeling stupid for making such a big fool of myself in front of a old friend and all my best friends.

"Well After you came in and saw us naked we stopped ofcorse and tried to get you to go back to your room with Edward, but you said you wanted to have hot hatred sex with Jake and we said no and Jake said no and then you started to try and get Jake naked, and then when he finally said no, Edward decided to try and you took all your clothes off and just stood there. Then Jake grabbed you a towel, we just stood there in shock. Then we decided that for the sake of all of us I would stay with You and Jake just to make sure everything was okay, ofcorse Emmett wouldn't let me stay alone so he stayed too. But we all stayed in here with you to make sure you were okay and Jasper and Alice stayed with Edward. Apparently he was drunk as well."

I hated Edward even more I knew the nice guy act would soon disappear. I have no clue why in gods name he would punch Jacob then tell me to take my clothes off. I was FURSIOUS. So with a straight face and not saying a word to anyone I got up, slam the door and went over to Edwards. Without even knocking I used the card key to open up the door and walk right in not knowing he was in just a towel. Once again felt that fire…I ignored it my anger over powering it.

'What the hell is your problem Edward? Are you that desperate that you have to make me get naked in front of you? Are you that much of a asshole that you had to punch some guy that you don't even know in the face? Seriously grow the fuck up! Can't you understand high school is over?"

Edward dropped his towel not even caring that I was right there. I swallowed hard trying so hard to ignore the burring and aching inside of me. I tried so hard not to look down but I couldn't resist it. I was speechless and that was for sure.

"First off Bella….I just got out of the shower mind giving me a minute to get dressed before I have to go answering a million questions?"

I shook my head turning around forcing my heart to stop beating out of my chest, I swallowed again hopping the big lump in my throat would disappear. I can't believe he just did that.

"You know…you don't have o turn around I don't mind having you as my audience."

And I knew I couldn't let him win so I shot back a remark.

"Why in gods name would I want to see you, your not even that good anyway. You have a weird penis. And honestly Edward your personality really takes a sot at your looks, maybe if you were a bit nicer and didn't go punching my childhood friend I wouldn't mind as much but the fact that your cruel and invective makes looking at you naked extremely hard."

I swallowed again still feeling salvia form in my mouth from looking at him. Truth was he has the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen in my life….

"Well then aren't you nice."

He turned me around, just feeling his hands on my shoulders sent shivers down my spin.

"Well then now that your dressed I want a explnation"

He laughed grabbing his bags and mine, handing mine to me and opening up the door. His smile caught my eye it was kinda, sorta…cute…

"Isabella, I owe no one a explanation other then the fact that I am a big boy and I make my own decisions"

I snorted at him walking straight passed him without saying one word or looking back. He was starting to get on my last nerve, yet starting to make me feel kinda…werid…

"You make idiotic decisions if you ask me…"

I said turning the corner back to Jacob's room. I knocked on the door and he automatically answered.

"your friends just left they want you to meet them in the lobby."

He said grabbing my hand and pulling me in his room. I smiled I liked Jake, always had I kinda didn't want to leave. But I wasn't about to ditch my friends.

"Well I think they can wait 10 minutes, I owe you a super de dupper apology.."

He laughed sitting me and him on the bed. He moved a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"No Bells, you don't I honestly didn't care. Your still one of my best friends. I miss you, I wish you weren't doing this road trip thing I wanted to spend some time with you"

I knew I shouldn't have done this….but I couldn't hold it back..it had been years since Jake and I seen each other….I was going to regret this…

"Come with us….or atleast just come for a few stops!"

His face looked alittle confused

"I don't know Bel, your friend Edward didn't seem to take a liking to me."

Jacob said laughing a bit. I rolled my eyes Edward was a loser and was ruining my chances at getting with the one guy I had always loved.

"Forget him you will love everyone else honestly I don't know why he is here I don't like him verry much"

Jacob smiled and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Well he seems to like you he punched me cause I was dancing with you"

I laughed remembering a blur of dancing with Jake then seeing him on the floor.

"Yeah sorry about that"

Jake laughed keeping his hand on my back but slowly letting it drop to my waist.

"Don't be its fine I am okay now!"

I smiled lifting my hand to his check

"Just come..pleaseee!"

**SO! Things get intresting! How did you guys like it?**


End file.
